Growth of a King
by charmed-seconds
Summary: As Arthur grows from a Prince into a King, he realizes that Merlin doesn't have the right title. He isn't a servant, far from it. Nor does he really think the title of Count Sorcerer and Head Adviser fit either...he needs something...More. Merthur.
1. Chapter 1

**Umm, yeah, I don't know? This just started as a sentence, then it kind of grew...**

**Well, hope you enjoy it :3**

* * *

**-Growth of a King-**

They didn't know when it happened; nor, how it did. Neither could pinpoint the exact time when their boundary became blurred and their feelings deepened. When touches became just a few seconds longer. Glances were more than just looks; but, became messages. When did the strict line between Prince and Manservant become friend and friend, and then, lovers.

It was a gradual growth of trust through years of hardships and journeys. Arthur, the groomed Prince of Camelot, had his heart barricaded thick with an iron wall and only he had the key. His heart, although young, had been deceived into love only to find that it was merely his title and power they were after.

However, without him noticing, Arthur's wall would slightly crumble. It was small things. Mere inquires about how the servants felt and how Merlin felt throughout the day. Then, one day, Arthur glanced up and realized that Merlin was looking over his shoulder, helping him with a treaty. The (at that point) King couldn't believe that a mere servant – who grew up as a farm hand – was helping him with a pinnacle part of ruling a kingdom; and yet, when Merlin offered his council, he took it without a second thought.

Once finished, Merlin turned and flashed his goofy smile before refilling Arthur's cup of wine, the man easily slipping back into the servant mindset. Arthur glanced at the peace treaty in his hand and everything changed. His servant was no longer a servant; no matter how many times the man cleaned his room and shined his sword throughout the day. He had become Arthur's sole friend, confidant, and advisor.

Trust was something that was earned in Arthur's eyes. He couldn't just trust anyone with any detail, he was of royal blood – everyone wanted in. But as he watch Merlin start a fire, Arthur felt that he could share anything with the large eared man and know that it wouldn't be at the top of the gossip list in the morning. A fondness had enveloped the man in Arthur's eyes, one he wouldn't admit to anyone, but he knew he would lay his life on the line for the manservant – and he has in the past – or even his kingship or, Hell, the kingdom itself.

That night, when Gwen came to kiss him goodnight, it felt empty.

It felt cold.

It felt…wrong.

Days swirled by and soon the leaves fell and snow blanketed the ground. Arthur kept his fire always going, not because he was susceptible to the chill – but because Merlin was. The man, as poor as he was, couldn't afford nice winter clothing and always entered the room with his pale skin tinted red and shivering so much the cups would rattle on the breakfast tray. Arthur swore the man had no meat on his bones.

So, when Merlin didn't show up one day, Arthur grew worried. Merlin knew his place as Arthur's unofficial advisor, and knew that Arthur wanted to speak to him about the estimated grain calculations for the spring; but, no cheerful wakeup call came and his breakfast arrived via a random servant. By lunch time, he ignored Gwen's advances when she brought him food and rushed to the physician's rooms.

Gaius greeted him in hushed tones and quickly explained that Merlin merely caught the flu and was unable to work. Arthur would've believed him if it wasn't for the worried glances the elderly man was casting over his shoulders. Demanding to see his friend, Arthur was escorted up the small set of stairs to find Merlin – paler than usual – quivering underneath three thin blankets as he fought for air. Deep, chest aching coughs racked the man's body before glazed blue eyes opened. A raspy, whispered name was Arthur's welcome before the King – forgoing status – knelt beside his servant's bed and ran a hand through the sweat matted hair.

This would be the point when Arthur would say that their feelings no longer only harbored friendship. Three sleepless nights were in Arthur's future. He kept vigil by Merlin's bedside. He held the man as he vomited into the chamber pot so he didn't fall onto the ground. He offered his body heat as Merlin shook violently throughout the fever. His hand rubbed comfort onto Merlin's back and sore chest. His voice soothed as thick, vile medicine was forced down his aching throat.

Three days of torture for both men; but, when Merlin opened his eyes and Arthur saw clarity; he swore it was all worth it. Months of bliss encompassed the two. While feelings were still held under lock and key, the two held an air of content as they worked together to forge a better kingdom. Merlin, behind the scenes, would give his King advice that Arthur desperately needed.

Then, in the midst of spring, Arthur found Merlin's deepest secret. It cause a riff between the two men, one that threatened their friendship. In the heat of battle, Merlin – worried for his King's life – threw himself in front of a fireball; but, also threw one back at the opposing sorcerer. Plus, the barrier that Merlin subconscious cast in front of himself was a clue as well. Disgusted, Arthur ordered Merlin away. To stay out of his sight until he knew what to do with him.

Arthur would later claim it was the longest 48 hours of his life. He marched down to the physician's chambers in the morning and demanded to see Merlin. There in the threshold, Arthur questioned his friend, and the countless tales of heroism was revealed. Four hours later, Arthur found himself with an arm full of Merlin and tears of relief soaking into his tunic as Arthur proclaimed that Merlin was pardoned and, more importantly, still was in Arthur's heart.

By now, Gwen had moved on and found herself with Lancelot, the knight overjoyed to have his princess. Meanwhile, the council was starting to throw hints at the King about his future Queen and heir. Arthur had no qualms with it. He knew he would father no children and already made mental plans to name Gwen's and Lancelot's first child as heir to the throne. It was hard to picture a child being sired by him when his heart was held captive by a sorcerer, the very sorcerer he had in his arms and sleeping on his chest.

It happened rather quickly. It was mere days after Merlin's reveal and Arthur revoked his father's law against magic and, unbeknownst to the kingdom and council, started to find a way to make Merlin's advising role official; but yet, give him a title that was higher than the men Arthur already had. Merlin, being his curious self, peered over Arthur's shoulder and found the plans hidden beneath the armory inventory list that the King was working on.

Confused, Merlin screamed and commanded to be told why Arthur was doing this. Arthur was baffled. He thought Merlin would be overjoyed that he would no longer have to be Arthur's servant; nor, be a peasant. Then in a sad, tear-soaked voice, Merlin softly asked if Arthur was attempting to get rid of him.

Arthur felt his heart break. To get rid of Merlin was as if Arthur would have to give up half of himself. It simply wasn't done. Arthur – who was never good at giving his emotions words – marched over to the sniffling manservant and did what he was known for – action. Lips met lips and it was done. No words were need; but yet, everything was said in a simple kiss, a glance and a soft caress.

Nothing was said as Arthur made love to Merlin for the first time. Nothing was said as Arthur gathered Merlin in his arms. The embrace only tightened when Merlin fell into tears when Arthur said that tomorrow he was going to officially state that Merlin was to become his Count Sorcerer and Head Advisor, that he would finally get the gratitude he deserved and the title he rightfully earned.

When sunlight filtered in, Arthur finally got to experience waking up with someone he loved and trusted. At the council meeting, he ignored the screams and complaints from the men when he stated that Merlin's title would no longer be of a servants. He just focused on Merlin, the black-hair man smiling softly from the corner, his head bowed. Arthur couldn't help but narrow his eyes a bit when a revelation sparked.

He wasn't giving Merlin enough.

He deserved more.

Arthur called the attention of the men and made one more announcement.

Merlin was to be courted.

By the King.

Chaos filled the air.

Arthur tuned them out as he stood and walked to the other side of the room, gathering the shocked man into his arms. He felt shaking arms wrap around his arms and a head resting on his shoulders. Yes, he knew he made the right decision. Merlin didn't deserve the title of Count Sorcerer; nor, the rank of Head Advisor.

He deserved the title King.

Arthur looked at the lithe man in his arms. Merlin was the reason why he got up everyday to rule Camelot. Merlin was the one voice that gave reason to his choices. Merlin was the one that talked him out of stupid decisions. Merlin was the one beside him through everything.

Merlin was the reason why Arthur…was Arthur.

Merlin was the one that made Arthur grow from his selfish, prat-like Princehood to his mature, head-on-his-shoulder King status. And when he passionately kissed Merlin in front of the council, Arthur knew that what he was doing was right.

He was born into be in King.

But Merlin was what made him be a King.

And Camelot deserved to know who truly ruled her.

It wasn't a king.

It was two Kings.

One of royal blood.

One of peasant.

One a knight.

One a sorcerer.

Direct opposites; but yet, together whole.


	2. Chapter 2

He never imagined his marriage to be anything remotely like this. He was a mere farm boy from a village on the outskirts of Cenred's kingdom; living his life as best as he could as both a bastard and one that secretly processed magic. The lack of a father only made his mother all more important; and Merlin couldn't fathom living through his life without the gentle touch or the loving words from her. He remembered as a youth being curled up with her in the only bed within their small hut in the middle of winter, and hearing her whisper about his future greatness as he slowly drifted off to sleep. His mother always carried hope and faith for him, always telling him that his magic was a seed that would one day blossom into a flower that everyone would want to see.

But, Merlin wasn't a fool as a child. He could see the fear in her eyes when his own illuminated gold. Her body would tense when he levitated his toys to him. Then shortly after he was of age, he ventured off. Ealdor would always be his home; but he knew his mother worried for the day that his secret would be revealed. He was a bastard and there was no work for him within the small village. He had to go somewhere new where his lack of a father wouldn't be obvious. He still remembers the warm hug his mother gave him within the threshold and the soft whisper in his ear before leaving.

The first night in the forest, he longed for his mother. Her soft caress and kiss before she would turn in; leaving him to his own devices for a few minutes before the wariness made him curl up as well. Enclosed by trees, Merlin looked at the stars and wondered if his mother was thinking about him before he fell into slumber's hold.

Two days later, he found himself with the white, pristine walls of Camelot. People swarmed around him, shouting and laughing. It was just like Ealdor only larger. He found the courtyard with relative ease only to watch a man being hanged. There, he saw Uther Pendragon. Merlin saw the man as who he was : stoic, strict; everything that he expected of a King. But, beneath the royal mask, Merlin could also see the frayed edges of a man that was barely hanging onto a thread of sanity that was born from a grim law and having a son to live for everyday.

A few questions and pointed fingers later, Merlin found himself within the small, cramped space that he would call his home for years. Tables were full of glass containers and various roots and animal parts. Books lined the walls. His room wasn't much bigger than a closet - just enough to fit a small cot and a wardrobe; but it was more than Merlin ever had. Over the months they knew each other, Gaius became something he could never replace. A father was hard to have a replacement for anyways.

It didn't take long for Gaius to put him to work, and truthfully, it was thankful for it. It gave him a purpose. He didn't want to simply live in a closet within Gaius's room. Even if it wasn't his first choice, the field of medicine was one that was quickly growing and would pay enough for both him and his mother. However, he didn't expect his work being darting across the citadel giving people vials of colorful liquids.

On his third trip across the citadel, the sound something hitting wood made him slow down. Turning, he saw a young man - no older than himself - barely holding up a large circle. Merlin felt his heart jump when he saw a small spear embedded itself into it. Another one hit and the young man fell to the ground. Lifting his foot, Merlin stopped the target and looked up. A man was laughing, the blue eyes enlightened with mirth as his victim scrambled to get up. He tried to placate the man; but the man's attitude made Merlin's blood boil. He couldn't believe the audacity of the man thinking he was better than everyone else. This man thought that a person should be run around and be a moving target for him and his buddies. When the man extended his arms and left himself open, Merlin couldn't refuse the offer; which he sorely regretted moments later.

Humiliation was something that Merlin was quickly coming accustomed to. Not even twenty-four hours within the kingdom and Merlin already used magic where it was outlawed on the penalty of death and attempted to punch the Prince of Camelot. Merlin felt if the ground beneath him could, he would will it to swallow him whole. The feeling only grew when he saw Gaius appear at his cell door, his eyebrow raised in away that would make Merlin feel as if he was five again no matter what his actual age was. He could've cheered when Gaius opened the cell and allowed him to experience freedom once again. Only, to feel the rough wood on his neck and wrists and tomatoes sliding down his face a few candlemarks later.

The second meeting with Arthur went roughly the same way; but the third one would change his life forever. He could remember the beautiful words being sung by Lady Helen. He could also remember the cobwebs and the sinking feeling that something was going wrong. He saw the cold, deadly look in the Lady's eyes as she languidly made her way towards the royal family, her song growing in intensity. Everyone was asleep by this time and Helen withdrew a dagger. Merlin didn't even think. He felt his magic flare and the chandelier fall from the ceiling and crush the singer. When he saw everyone awakening, he thought it was done. Arthur and Uther stood, peeling the webs from their bodies, and looking at their visitor with shock. Then, Helen threw it. Merlin watched as the blade flew closer to the Prince's chest and against his hold, his magic erupted. Time around him slowed and he jumped forward to pull Arthur down to the ground.

He didn't see Helen - or the old lady that was glamored as her - drift away towards death. He just remembered laying on the ground being utterly confused. By time he made his way on to his own two feet, the declaration was practically halfway through being made. He was to be Prince Arthur of Camelot's manservant.

It took months to settle into a routine that fit both Arthur's and Gaius's schedule. He was awake earlier than most servants to pick herbs and gather ingredients for Gaius. He gave Arthur his breakfast and got him dressed for the day before running back out with vials to give to Gaius's patients. Then it was Arthur's lunch and dinner, then Gaius's patients once more before Merlin could finally collapse in his own cot, wary to the bone.

Before he knew it, the seasons changed and the days passed. He went from an adolescent boy to one that was days before his twentieth winter that no longer was a servant to a prince but now a King. Snow was covering the grounds and for the few seconds that he could look at it, it was breathtaking. But, as the days came and went, so did his want for Arthur's and Gwen's romance. He longed to have what they had. To him, it seemed so pure and perfect that he could practically see the crown resting on top of Gwen's brow already. She would make a beautiful and wise queen.

But, he also wished to be the one in Arthur's arms. He wanted to be the one to put that small, rare smile on Arthur's face. He wanted to be the one that got Arthur's love.

And he knew that his wishes were impossible and unpractical. To see two men or women romantically involved wasn't unknown or unseen; but it was impractical. The idea of marriage was to blend two families together financially, landwise, and of course, bloodwise in future children; and if love was involved then it was a mere benefit for both parties. And the idea of a royal marriage being between two men; especially one that gives no financial or land gain to the kingdom, was sheer fantasy.

So, that's why when Arthur brought up hesitations about Gwen, he quickly led the King away from them. If he had to lose Arthur, Merlin want him to at least be wed to someone he loved and not some random royal from another kingdom.

It was around mid-winter when he developed a cough. It was more of an annoyance than anything serious; but weeks pass and it lingered. After a harsh night, he awoke to feeling as if he was plunged in the lake nearby Ealdor. His muscles shook and his throat was on fire. But he couldn't stay in bed. He was no longer the idiotic fool in Arthur's eyes; and he didn't want to lose that honor. He was supposed to go over grain estimations with Arthur; but, the world tilted when he sat up. He couldn't stop from sinking back into his cot and drifting back to sleep.

He was in and out for a few days but he remembered one constant thing : Arthur. He felt the callous hands constantly going over his forehead and hair. He felt the muscled chest behind him as he took his medicine. He heard the soft whispers in his ears as he vomited everything in his stomach.

When lucidly came back to him, he looked up at Arthur and swore he saw the love he longed for mirrored back within concerned blue eyes.

It was only a few short weeks later that the sin he harbored for years was revealed. It was the usual magical murder attempt on Arthur's life; but, it was in the middle of the grand hall. Merlin acted on instinct. He stood in front of Merlin and he welcomed the flair from his magic to protect Arthur. He watched the sorcerer burn to death with a stoic expression. Fear made him feel cold as he turned to look at Arthur. The slew of hateful words made him crumble and the dismissal was a blessing. He ran from the hall and straight to his room to weep. His whole world was gone. He want to tell Arthur in his own words and in his own time; not for Arthur to find out like he did. Arthur didn't like to be lied to, it was something that Arthur had to experience his whole life and Merlin empathized with it. He understood that being lied to was horrific; mainly because it hurt every time he looked at Arthur and said a lie as easy as it was to tell the truth. But, to lie about his magic was easy to Merlin; he was doing it since he was a lad in Ealdor. The idea of being killed for merely being what he was born as hung over his head since he was young enough to understand it. Fear was something Merlin grew up with and became accustomed to. The idea that he could be considered someone's closest friend but he had to keep everyone at arms length away was so fundamental that it happened without him noticing it. If someone became too close, Merlin would ease away for both his and their safety. But, Arthur, he couldn't do that with Arthur. He wanted to hate Arthur so much. He was the son of the tyrant that killed numerous sorcerers. He was someone that could be hurtful in both words and actions. But yet, Merlin could see the compassionate, loving Arthur that the man could be at times. Merlin could see the growing man within the King that was still learning as he grew older. And Merlin knew that once Arthur allowed himself to be his own ruler and not live under his father's shadow, then Albion would grow just as the dragon foretold all those years ago.

For forty-eight hours, he sat on his cot, his knees to his chest and his gaze glazed over. He didn't eat or sleep. He merely sat and envisioned every possible situation that could happen. When he heard a knock on the door, Merlin felt his heart clench and he swore he could feel the flames already licking at his skin. He made his way down the stairs and opened up the door. Without preamble, the tales fell from his lips. Tears blurred his vision and he pleaded. He couldn't stop the gasp when he felt Arthur tug him forward; but when he felt the warmth of Arthur's arms envelop him, he couldn't stop from slumping into the warm body and allow his relief to flow.

The next day, confusion swam once again when he saw Gwen kissing Lancelot in the courtyard. He tried to keep his anger at bay at the sheer fact that she was betraying Arthur. Taking a deep breath, Merlin turned and headed towards Arthur's chambers. He had a myriad of chores to do before he had to rush back to the forest to collect some special flower for Gaius. However, when he walked into Arthur's room, he couldn't stop himself. He wasn't expecting laughter to be his answer though. Dumbfounded, Merlin listened as Arthur went through the mutual breakup and the eventual soon-to-be-marriage between Gwen and Lancelot. He felt incredible idiotic once Arthur was done and couldn't fathom why he didn't see it. He knew between the chores, the medical learning and the magical attacks, his and Gwen's friendship had dissolved a bit. They were still close; but, with everything he was hiding from everyone, he didn't feel comfortable with looking straight into her eyes and see the undoubted trust towards him anymore. He didn't deserve it.

Within a week, Merlin watched as Arthur proclaimed magic once again to roam freely within Camelot's boarders and Merlin finally got something that he never thought he would attain : Arthur. It was something he never expected and it wasn't planned. Arthur was being guarded and secretive and Merlin's curiosity sparked. He wanted to know what was going on within Arthur's mind that he wasn't privy to. He was nearly Arthur's main adviser and Arthur rarely kept things from him now; but, he felt his heart clench when he saw the workings of an elevation of power for him. Although he didn't enjoy the everyday chores, he loved being beside Arthur every day and seeing the small intimate moments that no one else saw. Merlin didn't want to be the Court Sorcerer or the Head Adviser if it meant that he only got to see Arthur during council meetings.

He doesn't exactly remember what he said, or what he did, but he saw emotions flash in Arthur's eyes before he felt dry, coarse lips upon his. It wasn't the best kiss he ever had. It was sloppy, their noses bashed together, and he was pretty sure that Arthur nearly suffocated him; but Merlin would never forget the emotion in it. He knew that Arthur and words never mixed. Arthur would never serenade him, or write long poems proclaiming his love. He would never get down on one knee and woo him; but, when Arthur leaned back and simply caressed his neck and looked at him; Merlin realized that words were too short to describe what Arthur was feeling. He could see in Arthur's eyes the devotion he held and how he wanted to show it. He saw the amount of care and love he gave to him; and it nearly made Merlin's knees buckle.

No words were spoken as Arthur gently peeled his clothes off; and Merlin could only moan and grunt as they made love for the first time. He wordlessly shifted into Arthur's arms afterward, his head resting comfortably on the King's chest. Tears of relief and happiness fell from his eyes when he heard Arthur's future plans. The sheer idea that he would be given such a high title made him anxious and overjoyed. As he drifted off to sleep that night, he felt the once taut coils of destiny relax as they fell into place.

The next morning, he found himself once again in the shadows during the early council meeting. He stood, stoic with his hands held behind him in a futile attempt to hide his nervousness. He heard Arthur stand and clear his throat before proclaiming that Merlin would no longer hold the title of servant. Discord erupted from the men; which only grew when Arthur announced that he would be courting the newly established Court Sorcerer. Merlin felt his heart stop. He was supposed to be a simple Lord; an adviser to the King and the Court Sorcerer, not King. He hardly felt Arthur's arms or lips. All he could was wrap his arms around Arthur's shoulders and rest his head on the King's shoulder, praying he didn't faint as everything hit him.

The next days were a blur to him. The courting process between him and Arthur was relatively short as being King and Court Sorcerer, the two didn't have a lot of time to devote to each other for outgoings or extravagant events; which Merlin was thankful for. He enjoyed seeing the romantic, soft side of Arthur. The shared dinners together every night. The whispered conversations as he was held tightly in Arthur's arms in the midst of night. Waking up to Arthur's heartbeat and watching him curse over paperwork made Merlin realize that for all of his faults; Arthur was the one that claimed his heart years ago.

Now, he stood behind thick wood doors. His heart was racing and he focused on not having it burst before bonding it permanently to Arthur's. He tensed slightly when he felt hands pull at the long white robe he was wearing. It had gold detailing at the cuffs and he knew it had the Pendragon crest was embroidered proudly on the back in the same color. Beneath it, he wore a simple pair of black breeches and a pristine, white tunic. A chain hung loosely around his neck with a pendent of a dove hanging from it. It was Arthur's mother and it was supposed to be worn by the future Queen; but, as Arthur stated the night before, Merlin would have to do instead. He felt a soft push on his lower back and Merlin took a deep breath. With a flash of gold, the doors eased open with no aid.

The grand hall was silent as Merlin walked in. He held his head high as he walked down the center aisle, his eyes focused on Arthur. The King was dressed in his usual Knights wardrobe :chainmail and bright, blood red cape. His large crown rested comfortably on his brow and a soft smile was on his face as if he was urging Merlin forward. Once Merlin was close enough, he held a hand out which Merlin grasp tightly. A small chuckle made Merlin glare at his future spouse before turning towards Geoffrey with a large smile. He licked his lips as he heard Geoffrey begin the marriage ceremony; welcoming everyone and detailing the toils and expectations that came with binding two people together. He heard Geoffrey take a breath before addressing Arthur; inquiring if he truly wanted Merlin for the rest of his natural life. Merlin nearly let the tears slip his tight hold when Arthur agreed without any hesitation.

The same question was turned towards him and Merlin looked into Arthur's blue eyes and whispered the words. He just hoped that his own eyes told Arthur exactly how much he was feeling right now.

The first kiss between him and Arthur as wedded spouses was one that transcended everything previously. It wasn't passionate or loving. It was a mere press of lips; but, to Merlin it was a beginning of union that could only prosper from there on. He didn't need the perfect kiss at the moment; he and Arthur had the rest of their lives to experience it.

Geoffrey shouted their union, his arms spread wide before he took a step back. Arthur took a step up while Merlin went back to the floor and knelt. He bowed his head and smiled when he saw Arthur's shadow in his vision. He listened as Arthur listed off the duties that would be attached to Merlin as Arthur's spouse; to which, he readily agreed to. He would always rule just as Arthur has : justly and fair. He knew he could give the royals a new perspectives on their kingdom, and he was ready for the challenge. He knew it since the day he met Arthur. It was destiny.

When he felt the golden circlet on his brow, Merlin let the smile blossom to a full smile. Destiny was coming full circle. He could see Albion taking root and he couldn't wait for her branches to shade everyone who needed a break from the heat of oppressive rulers and poverty. And when he heard the whisper of an old friend congratulating him, Merlin couldn't stop the small chuckle from breaking his lips.

"Arise, King Merlin of Camelot!"


End file.
